


Preparations

by Merfilly



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludo watched</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



The cold came slowly, while Ludo watched.

At first, there had been joy, for Sarah would call, and they would go, and all would be as well as it could be. 

Then there was this thing called a birthday, and then another, and after each one, Sarah called less, and the cold grew deeper.

None saw the Goblin King, not even his own Goblins, who welcomed the dwellers of the Labyrinth for the promise of true fire that would not escape under the influence of goblin-chaos.

Ludo watched, and led his rocks to secret places, readying for the cold future.


End file.
